Adiemus
by Tattered Hope
Summary: SPOILERS AHEAD! We trusted Riff, And he betrayed us completely...I can barely believe our Riff is one of Father's cards. I'm beginning to worry. Cain, his heart has been broken. What will this horrid betayal do to him?


A/N: Hey all I'm back with yet another oneshot. This one is about Godchild, and absolutely amazing manga by the wonderful Kaori Yuki. I was really please how this turned out. I haven't read the final book in the seiries but I do know what happens. I love spoiling stuff for myself. Well enjoy the fic.

**SPOILER WARNING**: This fic does contain massive spoilers for book 6 as well as the end of the series. Even if the ending isn't exactly like the book. **You have been warned!**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Godchild or any of the characters held within. They are all works of Kaori Yuki. Also certain dialouge held within this story has been taken directly form the manga.

Adiemus

"Farewell...Earl of Poisons." Riff turned on his heel as he pulled on the long coat. He was leaving...

"The carriage...Riff's getting in it!" Oscar dashed past Crehador, trying to catch up to Riffael. "Why would he do such a thing?!"

Cain stood up on shaky legs. For a moment he stood there staring at the air where Riff had once stood. Then he began moving his legs in hurried, rushed movements. He swept by Oscar and continued on his way. He made it right as Riff was ducking to enter the carriage and the man beside lifted his hat off to gaze up at Cain. A smirk formed on Alexis Hargreaves's face as he watched his son's expression full of pain. Then he, too, entered the carriage and left Cain there in his turmoil.

_This was the nigthmarish moment...when all the puzzle pieces...that weren't suppose to exist..._

_SNAPPED TOGETHER!_

Cain laid in his bed, a hand placed on his forehead as the same scene haunted his mind. Since that night four days ago, a peaceful night's sleep was nothing more than a fleeting memory of the Earl. His green eyes had darkened, showing physical evidence of the turmoil that stormed within him. Mary Weather had tried countless times to get him to at least sip the broth that the cooks had prepared for him. But natrually, the stubborn teen refused all nourishment that was brought to him. He deemed only Riff's meals suitable and would eat or drink nothing else. His poisons had been gathered into a large chest and sealed away, all the servants fearing what their master might do in his condition. Oscar and Crehador had come over once since then. (They had been looking for Riff to bring him back...even if he was not the person Cain needed.) Mary had told them of all the things Cain was doing. The two, much larger, men had been able to force some tea down the young Earl's throat. Thus prolonging his slowly diminshing life. But the two had to leave shortly after, still on the trail of Riff, leaving Mary to tend to her brother.

Cain had ignored her and continued to do so. The guilt of the pain he was causing to his last precious person eating away at his mind.

"Big brother...please...you must eat..." Mary sat on the edge of the large four post bed, a small tray carrying a small bowl of soup, in her lap. Cain looked at the soup and scoffed. Mary sighed and placed the tray on the table next to Cain's bed. "I'll be back...and this entire bowl better be empty. If it isn't...I'll...I'll call Oscar and Crehador back here!"

Mary stormed out of the room, the door slamming behind her only to swing back on its hinges. Oscar had broken it, trying to get to Cain when he locked himself in the room. Cain sat up slowly, his body protesting the movement that had become foreign to it. Cain groaned as he forced his legs to carry his lighter frame to the large window. He glanced down into the gardens below, and beyond them to the hills behind his estate. A wondeful scene danced before his tired eyes, one he never dared to dream of since Riff left.

There, on one of the smaller hills, a small round table had been placed. Three chairs surrounded the table. Servants brought out a tall parasol, and a lovely white tablecloth, setting up for the small party to be held there later. After the decorations for the afternoon had been set, the servants returned to the estate to wheel a cart to the table, the cart carrying dishes of scones, cucumber sandwiches, and cherry cake. Two pitchers of tea accompanied the tasteful dishes. The cart was left there as the all but one servant remained. Riff made sure all was prepared of the garden tea party before returning to retrieve the guests that would be present for it. Then, what seemed like a flash, all the guests were there. Aunt Katina and Uncle Neil were gossiping about the most recent scandals that occured in the greater London. Mary Weather was yelling at Oscar for some foolish remark the oaf had made, while Crehador watched the amusign spectacle. Mean while, Cain occupied the last seat, leaning back as he watched his family and friends enjoy the day. Behind the young Earl, stood Riff ever present at his master's side. He had a gentle smile on his face, one that rarely showed itself on the stoic servant's features. The group seemed blissfully unaware of their observer. All but one. The imagined Riff glanced up, catching Cain's eyes as he peered at the group from his room. Riff, or rather Riffael now, pulled a small knife from his coat and sliced into the neck of the teen before him. The man turned on his heel, much like that night, and walked towards another, waiting on a further hill. Riffael walked to meet his true master, Alexis. The cardmaster of Delilah smirked and took Riffael far form the merry little scene of the oblivious people and from the broken, dying young man.

Suddenly the scene shattered, and Cain crumpled to the floor. Tears once more wound their way down Cain's face, falling to the plush carpet below. Cain still didn't want to believe it, he refused what reality gave him. Then, as quickly as the tears came, they left. They were replaced by crazed laughter. Cain lifted his head, gazing once more at that same hill. But, instead of a lovely garden tea party, he saw a magnificent tomb. Oh yes...Cain's tortured and twisted mind was weaving itself a splendid plan. "I won't let him take you. You're the last person I'd give to him. The you inside of me belongs to me. That's why I'm going to kill you with my own hands. Because you always have...and always will belong only to me!" Cain stood up, his stance confident as his mind worked out everything. "I'll be the one to save your soul...even if you don't want me to. No matter what. I'll forgive you, and set you free. And I'm going to do it my way. Are you looking forward to that...Riff?"

Cain was snapped from his trance as Mary entered the room once more. She gasped and ran to her brother, happy to see him moving. Cain switched on a face to keep his sister and everyone else in the dark to his plan. He smiled as he knelt and gathered the small girl in his arms. "I'm sorry Mary. I'll eat from now...until the day I die." The last word had a sort of malice in it that did not go unheard by Mary. She pulled away from Cain and smiled.

"Well then, Brother. Come and eat your soup." She turned, grabbing Cain's hand and dragged him to the bed and the soup. On the journey her eyes were uneasy. She knew her brother was not in his right mind. But she powerless to help him. She sat the teen down and placed the tray on his lap. "I'll be back!" She said happily enough before leaving the room.

Mary made her way to the servants' quarters. She needed to get a message out. She had to get Oscar and Crehador here as soon as possible. Riff would have to wait. She found a willingly servant and began her letter to the men she seeked.

_Oscar, Crehador,_

_I need you now, more than I have these past four days. I fear for Brother's sanity at this point. I fear...he may be planning something. And I have a feeling it will involve Riff. Please, come here as soon as you can. And hurry!_

_Mary Weather_

Mary sealed the note and sent the servant on his way. She hoped the men could be tracked down in time to save her brother. She nodded some and braced herself, as she made her way back to Cain's room. She gasped before she even reached the double doors to the master's suite. Both heavy wooden doors were swinging wildly on their hinges. Mary ran to the room and peered inside. Thank goodness Cain was still there. He had dressed himself and looked up at Mary smiling warmly. He walked past his sister out of the room and headed in the same direction Mary had come from. "Brother! Wait!"

Construction on the large tomb was almost complete. Oscar and Crehador were still being tracked down. And Mary was forced to watch her brother slip further into madness. Cain was currently overseeing the tomb's final touches. He always had a overly sweet grin on his face, that became even sweeter whenever Mary was near. That grin scared Mary for she knew what it meant. Cain's mind was held together by a fragile web, and someone had severed all those delicate strands. Cain had finally been broken down enough to give in to the darkness lurking ever present in his mind. Mary neared her brother, smiling forcefully as Cain turned to greet her.

"Mary! You made it!" Cain walked briskly over to the small girl. He knelt beside her to look over her shoulder at the tomb. "Just a little while longer...We just have to be a bit more patient until this is completed...Well then, come." Cain stood, grasping Mary's hand and led her to the entrance of the tomb.

"Brother...What is it? It looks like a tomb..." Mary allowed her eyes to travel over the front of the building, admiring the details placed into it.

"That's exactly what is it. It's a grave..." Cain pushed open the pure marble doors with a flourish. The scene inside seemed like a dream. An alcove had been cut into the north wall where a completed marble coffin was placed. Surrounding the coffin were two towering angels, seeming to protect as well as guide whoever was placed there to Heaven.

"A grave? For whom?" Mary was startled to say the least. But everything clicked in her head. Her brother was going to murder Riff. And this grave was for him. All she needed was for Cain to confirm this.

"It's a secret..." Cain continued on his rant about the tomb. What he had planned for the final touches and way it was so large. Then Mary had a clever idea. There was a likeness carved into the coffin's lid. All she needed to do was look at the lid and her suspicions would be justified. Before she could even reach the coffin, Cain caught her by the arm. "No, no, Mary. You must not peer at the face on the coffin. Will you promise? Do not look at it under any circumstances. Will you promise me, Mary Weather?"

"Y-yes..." Mary didn't know what was going through her beloved brother's mind. But she knew that his plan would not end well.

It had been several months now since Mary had sent off the letter and finally a reply was recieved last week. The two were on their way and should be there withing the following week. Mary would rather it be sooner though, she didn't know when Cain would make his move. She sighed as she made her nightly check-up on Cain. She pushed open the repaired door and froze. The room was in disarray. Cain's clothing had been strewn about, and blood spotted the dark carpet. Mary screamed as she ran back downstairs. Oscar and Crehador had just arrived and saw a frantic Mary Weather rushing down the stairs. They ran to her as she tripped on the hem of her dress and toppled down the last few steps.

"Mary! What's wrong?!" Oscar quickly scooped up the small girl.

"B-Brother! He's gone! He's hurt!" Mary squirmed out of Oscar's arms and made for the back entrance of the estate. "Quickly...the tomb!"

At that Crehador and Oscar glanced at each other before taking off after Mary. They followed her as they neared the completed tomb. From inside they could hear noises from within the large building. Whoever it was fighting in there, both were injured. Crehador ran for the tomb's opening, while Oscar stayed behind to keep watch over Mary. Crehador froze at the sight.

Riff had been sent earlier that evening to kill Cain, to terminate the insect that annoyed all of Delilah. But Cain was waiting for the loyal slave of Alexis. They struggled in Cain's room for several minutes before Cain had leapt from his balcony and ran for the tomb. Cain had known Mary would be coming soon. Now, only one man was fighting. But he was not fighting the other, but rather himself. Riff seemed locked in a battle of personality and all Cain could do was sit there and watch. Several pillars that the heavy ceiling had been destroyed, thanks to the explosives provided by the Arsonist to Riff. And while Riff fought within himself, the ceiling was slowly crumbling. It seemed the false personality made by Delilah still resided within Riff. And that loyal servant would let no one, not even himself, harm his yound master. Crehador stood there, and stunned silence as he watched Riff and Cain. Suddenly Riff came at Cain, a dagger drawn. He lunged and missed Cain's neck by mere centimeters.

"L-lord...Cain?" Riff, his Riff, was back and once more protecting his young master. "You must leave me. Get as far from me as you can...Leave this place!" Riff then picked Cain up to his feet and pushed him to Crehador. He collasped to the floor as Crehador began taking Cain away.

Slowly the light returned to Cain's eyes. And he realized that was Riff in there. Sitting there, awaiting his death. Riff was keeping Cain safe again. Cain struggled agaisnt Crehador for a few moments before escaping. He ran into the tomb and into his manservant's waiting arms. Then the building collasped on the couple.

_**"Cain!" "Big Brother!"**_

Enough rubble had been cleared away that night to retrieve the two bodies. However, no one wanted to move them. Riff had that rare gentle smile on his pale face as he embraced his master, much like that of a lover. Riff in a last attempt to save Cain, sheilded what he could with his alreadly broken body. But it was Cain that pulled at everyone's heart. He was smiling, truly smiling. In such a way that no one, not even Mary, had seen. It was apparent on his face, that before his death, his sanity had formed once more and he chose this path. His cold hand clung to Riff, refusing to release him even in death. Special measures were taken to keep the two just as they were, while a team removed them form the destroyed tomb. The bodied were taken to the morgue and Mary requested the bodies be perserved. She had something special planned for them.

Mary began her own construction of a tomb. It was about the same size as Cain had built and was in the same location as well. On the outside, it looked just the way Cain had planned. But inside is what Mary changed. She dropped the alcove idea, opting to have a central coffin. Yes, she would only place one large coffin in the tomb. It was to carry both men as they had died, in each other's arms. She decided against surrounding the coffin with angels. Instead she placed an arch just ahead of the coffin. On the top of this arch reaching for the heavens was a figure carved with the likeness of Cain. And below supporting the above figure was a likeness of Riff.

"Wow, Mary. It's impressive..." Oscar stood by Mary as she oversaw the final touches. "What's the arch meant for?"

"It's a symbol. Cain was always trying to find a way to Heaven and Riff was always there to help him. But it always seemed like the place Cain so longed for was just out of reach." Mary turned and looked at Oscar smiling.

"Yeah...I'm sure Cain would've approved."

A few days laters the tomb was finished the bodies placed inside. A small private funeral was held, only a small handful of people were permitted. These included Aunt Katina, Uncle Neil, Crehador, Oscar, and of course Mary Weather. Following the funeral, a delightful, yet saddened, garden tea party was held. It went just like Cain describe, what with Uncle Neil and Aunt Katine gossiping. Even the food was just like Cain planned. This group would continue this ritual every year on the same day, despite whatever the weather be like. But it was always a beatiful spring day.

And now, a much older Mary Weather stood before the doors to the tomb. She tried pushing open the doors, but over the years the hinges had began to rust. A firm hand helped the woman open the doors. "Thank you, Oscar."

"Anything for you, my dear."

The pair entered the darkened tomb. Nothing had changed. Mary wandered over to teh coffin and knelt beside it, resting her head on it. A small wave of tears streamed down her face, as Oscar placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Big Brother...Riff..."

**The End**

So that's it. How'd you all like it. Leave me a review please!


End file.
